Son of the Father
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Daisy wakes up and looks at her son, thinking about his father. Sucky summary, story is short but good. ish. IS sorta sad. Just something I whipped up as a reaction to the premiere. Enjoy. Or not. Bones isn't mine.


_ Daisy awoke with a yawn to find her Lance gone and the sounds of someone shuffling around the kitchen and a whining baby. She smiled and got up, stretching before going out of her room and into the kitchen. There stood her Lance-a-lot. He was cradliing their son tiredly and rubbing the squirmy baby's tummy with two fingers. He smiled up at her when he heard her enter._

_ "What's wrong now?" She whispered, walking over to peer at her whiny child._

_ "Gas." Sweets chuckled, continueing the rubbing. "I'm just trying to help him out a bit." _

_ "Awh, don't worry, little buddy, you can do it. You are your fathers son." Daisy teased and Sweets glared at her playfully. _

_ "Go make coffee." He smiled, though the glare remained. _

_ "Okay then, cranky pants." She smiled, poking his cheek. She went over and started the coffee while Sweets went and sat on the couch with his cranky son. Soon, Daisy walked over towards him, two coffees in hand. She sat one of them over towards Lance's side. _

_ "There we go." Sweets laughed as the sounds of relief flooded the silent morning air and his son looked much happier. "Are you happy now? Huh, do you feel better now?" Sweets lifted his son up to his face. The baby smiled at him and giggled, kicking out a tiny foot. "That's right, you can smile now."_

_ "He's a happy baby." Daisy giggled, poking their son's belly._

_ "Doesn't it bother you that our son never sleeps?" Sweets quirked a tired brow at Daisy. _

_ "Only when I'm the one who has to wake up and take care of him." Daisy said, sitting her head on his shoulder. _

_ "Of course." He laughed, handing over the baby to Daisy before sipping his coffee. _

_ "Hey there... how's my little Lance?" She cooed, craddling her baby close. _

_ "He's definetly his fathers son." Sweets chuckled, watching his son snuggle up to his mother. _

_ "Yes, and thats just wonderful." She smiled at her Lance._

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you to." _

Daisy woke up suddenly, stirring before looking to her side. It was just a dream. Tears started to collect in her eyes as she looked the empty spot where her Lance-a-lot was supposed to lay before looking at her precious baby. He was laying on the bed next to her, surrounded by pillows so he didn't roll off the bed. He was laying on his baby, head to the side and limbs crooked out in a way that looked like his father would sleep after a long day at work. She looked beyond her son and for a second she could see it.

Her Lance, sprawled out on the bed, still in his work attire. Knocked out and snoring at ten at night. But then the image dispeared and all she saw was the picture of Lance she had on the bedstand smiling at her with alway kind eyes. She pushed back her tears and looked back to her son.

He was really his father's son. Dark brown curls, intellent eyes. He'll be brillant, just like his late father. Sometimes he even acted like his father with the little things he does. The faces he makes. He loves Booth and Brennan, like his daddy did. The whole team loved the tiny baby. It was all they had left of Sweets. He was one of the most loved babies in the world, and no one would ever convince her of otherwise. EVen in a world were his father was dead and gone, he was loved.

She could just tell that Booth was going to be a father figure to her little Lance. She just hoped that her precious little baby never went into law enforcement because she couldn't handle this heartbreak again. She made sure Booth knew to not put any ideas in her precious baby's head.

_'If my baby gets into law enforcement because of you, so help me I will kill you both myself!' _She vaguely remember threating Booth once when he came to visit shortly after little Lance was born.

Regardless, she knew that Booth would be there for the baby to tell him about his daddy. They all would, but especially Booth. Him and her Lance were like brothers. Her baby was going to be brave, she could tell, just like his daddy. He was already getting adventurious and he couldn't even walk yet. He would roll over, babble at anyone who held him, and he was always looking around with big, curious eyes. His father's eyes.

She watched as her son's face screwed up as he stretched out his tiny limps, letting out a tiny little toot before rolling onto his side. Daisy smiled.

_He was definetly his father's son._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Just a short little something that got trapped in the ol' idea box. I couldn't rest intill I finished it. **

** I just heard something break**

** No wait**

** That's just my heart.**


End file.
